Baise moi
by Maruychan
Summary: España era más alegre y tierno. Pero eso no implicaba que no supiese entender la ternura del francés. Antonio era el más indicado para entender a su vecino. Y eso era lo que hacía siempre que Francia se salía con la suya. YAOI. LEMON. PWP.


_Aquí vuelvo, terminando de exprimir mis días de libertad completa antes de las prácticas. He de decir que este fic se me ocurrió gracias a random word. Ya ni recuerdo que palabras me solto. Pero me inspiré y salió...esto. xDDDDDDD También decir que lo escribí para Miru que lo pidió. (y además le encantó que quedase así de P0rn y de hard xDDDDD)._

_**Advertencias:** PWP. Lemon. Yaoi. ¿Más? No creo._

_**Disclaimer:** Si Hetalia fuese mío...ya podríais huir... xDDDDD_

_A Miru~_

_

* * *

_

**Baise moi.**

Mucha gente pensaba que Francis no era capaz de sentir ternura hacia algo o hacia alguien. Pensaban que estaba tan centrado en perseguir a todo ser humano que se moviese que pensaban que no sería capaz de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a una de ésas personas, independientemente de su sexo.

España quería mandar a la mierda a todas las personas que decían eso. Pero sin ningún tipo de suavidad. A la mierda era a la mierda. Porque, esa gente, no entendía en realidad la forma que tenía Francis se expresar su ternura. Francis no era tierno de por sí. Lo cual no implicaba que no supiese mostrar ternura. El era especial para expresarlo.

España era más alegre y tierno. Pero eso no implicaba que no supiese entender la ternura del francés. Antonio era el más indicado para entender a su vecino. Y eso era lo que hacía siempre que Francia se salía con la suya.

Como ahora.

En ese momento, en el que el rubio le estaba besando en el torso mientras le acariciaba sus testículos, lo que menos pensaba era que la forma de expresar ternura de Francis fuese rara. El francés era consciente de eso, por eso consideraba que demostrarle a Antonio_ su_ ternura a _su _manera y ver cómo este se retorcía de placer entre las sábanas era retribución suficiente.

Descendió levemente por el atezado torso llevando su boca cada vez más cerca del ombligo español.

-Fra-Francis… yo también quiero tocar- reveló el español, recogiendo un poco las hebras rubias de su compañero, quien le devolvió la mirada y sonrió con picardía.

-Después, _mon amour._ Después- aseguró el francés, colando su lengua en el ombligo, agradeciendo que Antonio se ocupase de apartar su pelo. Lo tocaba con mimo, invitándole a la vez a bajar más en su cuerpo. Francis sabía que era lo que quería Antonio. Vaya que si lo sabía. Y aunque disfrutaba jugando con los sentimientos del español, sabía que si estaba vez jugaba con el hispano, el que peor lo iba a pasar era él. Así obedeció la orden táctil del español y lamió el pene erecto que se mostraba ante él. Un disimulado gemido se escapó de la tentadora boca del hispano, quien, dejándose llevar por la cada vez más osada lengua de Francis, rodeó con sus piernas el cuello de Francia. El francés no podía estar más entusiasmado. Mientras él seguía succionando cada vez más intensamente la erección de España, su mano se dirigió con sinuosa perversión a la parte más sureña de la entrepierna de Antonio. Con un largo dedo, presionó un poco en el estrecho ano, estimulándolo con ése pequeño toque. Antonio volvió a exhalar un gemido, arqueando las caderas para así tener más contacto con la lengua de Francis. Lo que el francés sabía hacer con ése músculo debería estar prohibido. De todas las personas con las que se había acostado, ninguna sabía usar la lengua como lo hacía él. Tenía más que ver con su estatus como país del amor y la experiencia adquirida tras intentar pervertir a todo ser viviente.

Hubo un momento en el que, harto de que Francis se limitase a sólo succionar y tocar, España se levantó y con un leve tirón en el cabello obligó al otro a levantarse y girar posiciones. Se dio la vuelta, mostrando su trasero al francés, quien rio alegre al ver esa parte del español.

-Cómo comprenderás- dijo el español acariciando con suavidad París- no me iba a quedar quieto mientras tú haces todo el trabajo.

-Sí te quedases quieto sería toda una desilusión, _Espagne_- comentó el otro para luego lamer la entrada frente a él, aferrándose a las nalgas para conseguirlo con mayor precisión. El jadeo de Antonio chocó directamente con el miembro que masturbaba con dedicación. Con suavidad Francis rodeó, saboreó y se deleitó con el agujero del español, quien no podía hacer más que mover la mano a un ritmo parecido al que el marcaba el francés con su lengua. No era justo. No era justo que usase esa lengua para enloquecerle de esa forma y que se recrease tanto con ello, haciéndole desesperarse.

-Francia…-gimió el español parando el movimiento de su mano y dejando bien claro lo que quería.

-Aún no, _chéri_- insistió el francés acariciando de arriba abajo uno de los tersos montículos de España. Pero algo que no había entendido del tono urgente de Antonio, era que el español no estaba para caricias así de lentas. El moreno se irguió, quitándole al galo su entretenimiento. Iba a quejarse, pero frente a él se encontró a dos ojos verdes, oscurecidos por el deseo. Y Francia se vio perdido cuando Antonio dijo, con un marcado acento español:

-_Baise moi_.

Se levantó de la cama quedando sentado y mirando fijamente al español que se sentó a horcajadas sobre él e introdujo el miembro más que erecto del francés en su estrecho ano. Francis echó la cabeza hacia atrás al notar la firmeza con la que Antonio se enredaba a su alrededor para luego imponer el ritmo que él deseaba, obligando al francés a mirarle y dejar sus labios con apenas un centímetro de separación.

-Fóllame, Francis- repitió el hispano, notando como, tras esa frase, el rubio movía sus caderas al ritmo que marcaba el otro.

No era una sesión suave ni tierna. El español absorbía toda la energía que el francés podía brindarle y el otro se la entregaba gustoso, recibiendo en reciprocidad un placer inconmensurable que llegaba a hacerle poner los ojos en blanco. En ese tipo de sesiones al francés le quedaba claro por qué España era el país de la pasión.

Y cuando los dos acabaron, primero Francia debido a la presión a la que su miembro era sometido y después España recibiendo la estimulación adecuada por parte de la mano derecha de Francis, ambos de derrumbaron sobre la cama, quedando el español agitado encima del francés.

Y Antonio nuevamente pensaba.

Que se atreviese alguien a decirle que Francis no era tierno. Salvo un par de ocasiones, su vecino se preocupaba de hacerle sentir tanto placer cómo el que recibía.

Si eso no era ternura, entonces a lo mejor el raro era él.

* * *

_¿Merezco ser mandada a la mierda? ¿Que se me ponga en un altar? ¿Que me tiren piedras? En el botón de Review tendrás todo lo que necesitas. Es como la master card, aceptado allá dónde vayas._


End file.
